


Haengbok

by kimheechulmiki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheechulmiki/pseuds/kimheechulmiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person’s definition of happiness differs from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haengbok

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this earlier in my Live Journal account.

ChangMin eyed the crumpled slip of paper in the palm of his hand before looking up at the electronic board on the wall a few feet away. There were another 4 numbers more to go before it was their turn but he knew it was pointless to rush Cho KyuHyun.

He slowly made his way once more to the narrow ledge where Kyuhyun was using a pile of neatly stacked forms as a writing desk to fill up the necessary document that they were going to submit once their number was called.

“Are you almost done yet jagiya?” ChangMin casually asked as he propped an elbow next to his boyfriend.

KyuHyun have always hated to be rushed and being a perfectionist that he was he wanted to make sure there were no mistakes in the information penned down on the document so it was obvious ChangMin only took a few minutes while he took longer.

“Almost,” KyuHyun scowled at his lanky lover.

“I’m sorry baby, but it’s almost our turn.” ChangMin pointed to the bright red numbers displayed on the board.

“Yeah, okay.” KyuHyun uncapped a cylinder tube and held it poised just above his and ChangMin’s name. “I just have to do this.” KyuHyun applied pressure to put his stamp onto the paper and his name in Hangeul characters with the familiar red circle appeared just beneath ChangMin’s own stamp. 

“Thank you baby.” ChangMin smiled as he took the document in one hand while he grabbed KyuHyun’s hand with the other and together they headed towards the rows of counters where several men and women of the local district office were busy attending to the public.

“One more number to go.” KyuHyun observed as he rested his head against ChangMin’s shoulder.

“Hmm…jagiya, what about JeJu-do?” ChangMin asked while keeping an eye on the electronic board.

“JeJu? What will people say?”

“At this point, I don’t really care.” ChangMin flashed KyuHyun a mischievous grin.

“If I did, would I even be here with you?” KyuHyun shot back as he squeezed ChangMin’s hand.

“So shall we?” ChangMin put a possessive arm around KyuHyun, pulling him closer when he saw a couple of men unabashedly ogling at his beloved.

“Yes, why not? It would be lovely around this time…” KyuHyun looked up at ChangMin and sighed contently before continuing, “The rape flowers would be in full bloom.”

“My eyes would only be on you.” ChangMin whispered as he gazed deeply into KyuHyun’s chocolaty eyes.

KyuHyun knew that ChangMin was going to kiss him so he felt bad for the latter when he heard their number being called. “Jagiya…I think that’s us.” KyuHyun chuckled when he saw ChangMin’s disappointed face.

“Hmfh! Of all the …” a frustrated ChangMin huffed.

“Come on baby, let’s go and get this done with, ne?” KyuHyun tugged on ChangMin’s hand half dragging him, towards their designated counter.

 

 

A cheerful young woman from behind the counter smiled at them which further widen when she saw the document handed to her and saying “Congratulations, on the registration of your marriage!”

“Thank you.” Both grooms proudly beamed back at her.

 

~..~..~..~..~

 

“What?!” JunSu with his phone in his hand shrieked loudly causing several people in the large banquet hall to turn and look astonishingly at him. “I can’t believe this! I can’t! YooChun!!”

The minute he heard his name, the tall handsome man in a fitted knitted top and dark jeans that hugged his long legs looked up from his laptop before promptly shutting it and sauntered over to the agitated male. Experience taught him that running across the hall to the hysterical JunSu wouldn’t make any difference.

“Yes love, you called?” Park YooChun asked calmly. He had learned that in the 7 years that he had met, fallen in love and been with JunSu that remaining calm and cool were optimum mainly because JunSu being JunSu was the exactly the opposite.

“ChangMin…he just texted me and… Oh my god I can’t believe he did this to me!” JunSu stomped his foot as he ranted on instead of explaining what was really going on to YooChun.

“What now, did he cancel another fitting or did he refuse to have his photos taken… again?” Jae Joong asked as he jogged over to where both JunSu and YooChun stood. He was on the other side of the hall when JunSu began shouting but as he was on the phone with the florist it took him a while to approach JunSu.

“What happened to Min-ah?” Jae Joong demanded as neither man answered him.

“Give me the phone Su.” YooChun gently pried the phone away from JunSu’s fingers.

“He’s gone, he ran off! He just left!” JunSu clenched his fist tightly which was slowly turning red as his anger grew. “After all the work I put in, the money I spent for this wedding he just decided to leave…?”

“Chun-ah?” Jae Joong turned to his good friend for answers since his cousin was too busy venting out his anger on one of the dining tables that was covered with muted gold tablecloth that was in danger of toppling over the tall vase filled with fresh long-stem cream and pink roses at the center of the table.

“Su’s right, Minnie’s gone.” YooChun read the text on JunSu’s phone. “He left with KyuHyun to JeJu-do.”

“What about the wedding? How can they do this to me?” JunSu had stopped pounding the table with his fists and was now looking for something else to pulverize.

“Stop, stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself.” YooChun quickly grabbed JunSu’s smaller hands and held them in his own. “Calm down and let’s just take a seat okay?”

YooChun saw Jae Joong pulling out one of the chairs at the corner of his eye and he gave him a grateful nod as he sat on it, pulling JunSu to sit on his lap. “Take deep breaths love, breathe.” YooChun’s soothing voice soon turned the anger dolphin into a quiet one.

“They just eloped?” Jae Joong clicked his tongue. “I did see this coming.”

“What are you talking about Jae Joong hyeong?” A bewildered JunSu turned to look at Jae Joong.

“Su, ChangMin was feeling … you were suffocating him. All he wanted was to get married to KyuHyun, the man he loved with a simple ceremony of just family and close friends.” Jae Joong explained. Being the older one JunSu’s glare didn’t faze him one bit. He really knew that eventually ChangMin would do something like this.

JunSu did go overboard with the wedding preparations, even took time off from work and appointing himself as the wedding planner. JunSu’s guest list for the wedding could rival an award show and not to mention he kept changing the theme of the wedding every single day. To him it was his way or no way at all and neither groom had a say in it.

Everyone knew what a tightwad Kim JunSu was so when he offered to pay for his dongsaeng’s wedding everyone was surprised even Jae Joong who had quietly observed everything without saying anything as he didn’t want to hurt either of his cousins’ feelings.

“Suffocating?” JunSu repeated slowly.

“Yes, you were turning his wedding into one fit for a king.” Jae Joong nodded as he crossed his arms across his chest. He felt sorry for JunSu but even more for ChangMin who upon returning from JeJu-do was going to get more than an earful from his hyeong.

“But he is my dongsaeng, my only dongsaeng…I wanted…” JunSu cried as he exclaimed, “I only wanted the best for him.”

“The very best, I know love, I know.” YooChun hugged JunSu while stroking his back. “And ChangMin knows it too, but it is his wedding and he did say he wanted a small one.”

JunSu scowled as he pushed himself off YooChun’s lap. Stretching both of his arms he slowly turned taking in the lavish decoration in the hall, he realized that everything he had worked so hard for in the past 3 weeks was all for nothing.

“What a waste, it’s all paid for. What are we going to do with all this?” JunSu wondered.

“Oh…I wouldn’t say its a waste, right Chunnie?” Jae Joong said whose sly smile caught YooChun completely off guard.

What? YooChun mouthed silently at Jae Joong who now had a smirk on his face.

“You know what,” Jae Joong replied with a grin as he slowly backed away making his way towards the exit.

“YooChun?” Confusion filled JunSu’s smallish eyes as he stared at YooChun.

“Er… Su-ah…” YooChun stammered as he saw Jae Joong laughing before quickly slipping out of the hall.

It’s now or never Chun-ah YooChun thought as he cleared his throat.

“YooChun, what did Jae Joong hyeong mean?” JunSu asked.

“It’s… I’m..” YooChun could feel the sweat gathering at his armpits and rolling down his back as the room suddenly felt warm to him.

“Chun baby? Are you okay? You look rather pale.” JunSu walked over and cupped YooChun’s face with a worried expression on his face.

“Listen love, we’ve been together for what…umm 7 years now?” YooChun said as he took JunSu’s hands in his once more and hurried on when he saw a solemn JunSu nodding, “You know I love you and that you mean the world to me, well I want to spend the rest of my life with you…JunSu, will you marry me?”

A dumbfounded JunSu only managed a whimper that sounded very much like a cross between a why and a what as he held on to his lover’s hands.

“What was that love? I think this is the first time since I met you that you’ve uttered nothing for a whole minute. I mean other than being asleep that is, but then you do talk in your sleep too.” YooChun teased JunSu who was blushing.

“I don’t mean to rush you but,” YooChun looked at his watch before continuing, “We only have about 10 hours before the wedding ceremony starts so I need an answer before then.”

The truth was YooChun planned to propose to his long time love after ChangMin’s wedding and he made the mistake or rather the right move of telling Jae Joong. But thanks to Jae Joong, he had to change his plans of a romantic proposal weekend with JunSu to a prompt one.

“Yah…yah Park YooChun… I….” JunSu’s voice trailed off, overcame with emotion and began to cry softly. JunSu never expected the day to turn out like this, first his dongsaeng eloped with his boyfriend and now the one man he truly loved suddenly proposed to him.

“Shhh…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to tease you, please stop crying.” YooChun pulled JunSu into his arms kissing his hair when he suddenly heard JunSu said something. Not being able to catch it the first time YooChun asked, “Could you repeat that love.”

“I said,” JunSu paused as he palmed off the tears on his face after breaking away from YooChun’s warm embrace before saying. “that we need to have the names in that ice craving changed to Kim JunSu and Park YooChun.”

“Is that a yes?” YooChun cocked an eyebrow at JunSu who was busy studying the swan shaped ice placed on the long buffet table.

“Yes.” JunSu turned his focus on YooChun and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

End.


End file.
